<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unplanned Interactions by KyouTsuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762272">Unplanned Interactions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyouTsuki/pseuds/KyouTsuki'>KyouTsuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Karasuno, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyouTsuki/pseuds/KyouTsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Formlery "A Dose of Sunshine." This is basically Hinata interacting with a random mix people that he's rarely/never talked to at the same time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Akiteru Tsukishima</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata meets Akiteru.</p><p> </p><p>-Not Edited-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima had an older brother. Who knew! Not only that, but Hinata was quite surprised to see that Tsukishima’s brother was not mean nor rude like his salty teammate.</p><p>After winning the Shiratorizawa match, Hinata found himself  sitting near Kageyama. He was resting at the moment as instructed by his coach. He was about to drink some water when he saw a tall person approach Tsukishima and start praising him. </p><p>Rather than focus on how similar the two were, Hinata couldn't help but feel jealous of the guy’s height. Sure, he wasn’t that much taller, but still. Tall people sucked.</p><p>“Hey, Tired-yama, who’s that?”<br/>
Kageyama opened his eyes and looked at the person next to Tsukishima. “It’s clearly his dad.”</p><p>Hinata frowned before jumping up. “What? No! He looks young.”</p><p>Kageyama glared at Hinata’s outburst. “Sit down. Just looking at you jump makes me feel tired.”</p><p>This of course made Hinata huff before moving away from the grouchy Kageyama. He didn’t feel like getting hit. Not after taking one of Ushijima’s spikes to the face. He lightly touched his face and winced when he felt phantom pains.</p><p>He decided to sit down on a bench next to Yamaguchi before continuing to stare at the stranger.<br/>
“You were amazing Kei! You made your big brother proud!”<br/>
Brother? That was interesting. </p><p>Hinata must have been staring quite hard because Tsukishima’s brother turned to look at him. </p><p>“Hey, why don’t you introduce me to your teammates, Kei?” </p><p>“No. That’s too troublesome at the moment.”</p><p>“Oh come on. I only know Yamaguchi.” </p><p>Tsuki sighed and then walked over to Hinata. </p><p>“This here is shrimpy. He’s part of the weird duo with the king over there.” Tsukishima motioned over to a barely awake Kageyama.</p><p>“Waah, that’s mean! I’m still growing. Hi, I’m Hinata Shoyo.” Hinata waved.</p><p>“Nice to meet you Hinata. I’m Kei’s brother, Tsukishima Akiteru. You can call me Akiteru-san.”</p><p>“Really? Okay Akiteru-san! You know, you’re a lot nicer than Meany-shima over there.”</p><p>“How mature,” Tsuki said as he sat down next to Yamaguchi. Akiteru chuckled nervously. He didn’t want any conflict.</p><p>“Akiteru-san, do you like Volleyball? Have you played before?” </p><p>Tsuki flinched before keeping his face neutral again. Akiteru noticed but didn’t say anything. “Yeah. I like volleyball. I still play here and there.”<br/>
Hinata stood up quickly, got dizzy, and then sat back down with the help of Yamaguchi. Akiteru frowned and got worried that Hinata would suddenly faint or something.<br/>
“That’s so cool! I’m a middle blocker. I love the way that the ball feels after spiking!” Hinata gushed as he clenched his fist.<br/>
“Yeah, I can tell. You and your partner over there were great.” Akiteru said as he smiled at Hinata. He couldn’t tell if he was talking to the sunshine incarnate. He wondered what Hinata was like when he wasn’t tired. That explained why Tsuki and Hinata probably didn’t get along as well. They were polar opposites.</p><p>Akiteru almost jumped as Hinata suddenly got up and ran past him. “Bathroom break!”<br/>
Akiteru and Yamaguchi smiled. Tsukishima, however, just sighed, “He’s such a child.”<br/>
It was quiet before they heard a scared yelp come from the place where Hinata was.</p><p>“And such a child.” Tsuki grumbled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Question: Will Hinata ever reach the bathroom without running into someone? </p><p>Fun fact I'm not good at tags.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bullying incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bokuto and Tendou save hinata</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata was having a good day. He had gotten up early in order to catch the 7:00 AM train to Tokyo. In actuality, he had to take multiple trains, but still. He was extremely excited because he was going shopping with Sugawara. It wasn’t that he liked the idea of shopping, but rather that he got to spend time with Suga. At least, that was the idea until Hinata received a text message from Sugawara saying that the plan was called off. Hinata pulled out his phone and looked over the texts again.</p><p>Suga Senpai:<br/>
Hinata-kun, it seems as if I came down with something. I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can make the trip. Hopefully this gets to you before you board the train.</p><p>Best Decoy : It’s no problem Sugawara! I’m actually still at home.</p><p>Suga Senpai:<br/>
That’s good. I was worried that you would have gone ahead and boarded the train without me. I’ll make it up to you!</p><p>Best Decoy:<br/>
Can’t wait!</p><p>Hinata felt bad for lying, but it would be worse if Sugawara knew that he was already on the train. No worries, I’ll just wander around by myself.</p><p>Hinata hopped out of the train and looked at his phone. Now, Hinata knew how to read, but maps were not his strong suit. Unfortunately, Hinata realized that he should have asked for help a little too late and was now having a crisis. The crisis being that he was lost in Tokyo. The only thing that Hinata knew was that he was in a fancy neighborhood and that there were no people around. </p><p>What would Tanaka and Nishinoya-senpai do? They would make a lot of noise and attract attention to themselves. But, Hinata looked around once again, I can’t do that.</p><p>Hinata was about to give up hope when he saw an old lady leaving her house. “Excuse me!” Hinata said as he practically flew towards the old lady. She was his only hope. </p><p>“Ah, yes?”</p><p>“Hi! I’m sorry to bother you, but I’m lost. I-I really need help!” Hinata cried out and bowed his head towards the old lady. </p><p>She was wearing a blue colored dress, her hair black and gray, and face thin and worn out. The glasses took up most of her face and made her eyes seem beady. Her stare seemed to pierce through Hinata and he gulped in fear.</p><p>-----</p><p>Old lady Kaio had lived in the neighborhood for a long time. She was able to afford her home because of her oldest daughter. It was a shame that her daughter didn’t have any time to visit her anymore. The days were lonely, especially since none of her neighbors were around. They all had high-end paying jobs with long schedules. Speaking of schedule, she was about to start her morning routine when she was suddenly startled by what appeared to be a middle school boy. Although she was startled, she felt bad for the little boy that was in front of her. It was clear as day that he was about to cry. Poor dear, I wonder if he got separated from his mother.</p><p>“No worries. There’s a commercial center a few blocks away from here. All you have to do is keep going straight for about six streets. The first store that you’ll see is actually a new candy shop that just opened up!” She smiled once she saw the face of the boy in front of her. It was that of pure relief.<br/>
“Thank you thank you! I’ll be off then! Goodbye granny!” Lady Kaio waved at the small boy. He seemed like such a bright child. She was about to turn away when she saw him jump. “W-wha..” she stuttered out as her glasses nearly fell off.<br/>
There was no way that she had seen that right. “I need to take my meds,” she muttered as she walked back into her home. </p><p>----</p><p>Hinata couldn’t help but jump with excitement as soon as the old lady stopped talking. He hadn’t wandered off that far judging by what the nice grandma had said.<br/>
Six blocks, I can do that!</p><p>Hinata stayed on the same path and smiled when he eventually saw a candy shop with the words “grand-opening” in front of them. There was even a line already forming in front of the store.</p><p>“I made it!”</p><p>Hinata, who had no plans at the moment, decided to join the line. He had been hesitant at first, mainly because of the three tall gangster-looking fellas standing behind a group of teenage girls. It was obvious that these guys were making them feel uncomfortable. Hinata’s hesitance was completely forgotten when one of the guys made a motion to grab one of the girls. He was suddenly reminded of the captain who had the weird team and tried to hit on Kiyoko.</p><p>“H-hey!” He said and walked closer to the scene. </p><p>There was a pause before everyone turned to stare at Hinata.</p><p>“What do you want.” One of them growled, making Hinata squeak out in fear. Even so, Hinata stood his ground. </p><p>“Please stop. I saw what you were about to do.”</p><p>Thug number one’s smile fell before he immediately launched himself at Hinata. The girls screamed as Hinata closed his eyes, preparing for the worst.  However, the guy’s fist never made contact with Hinata’s face. </p><p>There was a pause before Hinata heard someone say, “Hey hey hey! What’s the problem?” </p><p>Hinata could only breathe in anticipation. He only knew one person who used that expression often. </p><p>“You can open your eyes, Hinata!” And he did.<br/>
There, in front of him, stood Bokuto. Bokuto’s broad back was fully covering Hinata’s smaller frame and protecting him from the danger ahead .</p><p>“Bokuto-san! You saved me!”</p><p>Thug number one scoffed. “He didn’t save you from anything. In fact, he just guaranteed your death.” The two other thugs made a move to grab Hinata. Bokuto could clearly handle the first thug. He could probably take two, but that still meant that Hinata would have to face the third one all alone. Two of the thugs approached Bokuto and tried to slam him against the wall. The girls that were there scattered. </p><p>Hinata, who had to deal with the third, was about to be slammed against the wall, but was pushed away at the last second.<br/>
“Oh? What do we have here? Karasuno’s little number ten is in trouble!”</p><p>The third thug was then grabbed by the neck and slammed against the wall by the newcomer. If Hinata remembered right, it was the weird guy from Shiratorizawa, Tendou.</p><p>Tendou smiled nicely at Hinata before staring at the thug.<br/>
“You sure do know how to pick enemies. First Ushijima, then Shiratorizawa, and now a pair of thugs!” Tendou turned away from Hinata and started to address thugs 1, 2, and 3. </p><p>Bokuto was watching warily from the sidelines. The first two thugs had been trying to shove him, but Bokuto was kind of hard to move. He managed to land a few shoves in himself before stopping when he noticed the red-head. He wasn’t the only one to notice seeing as the two thugs had also paused. </p><p>“I’m sorry, but I can’t let you harm chibi-chan over here. Leave unless you want to deal with Ushijima Wakatoshi. You know, some would say that I’m Ushijima’s best friend. You don’t want that, now do you.”<br/>
The thugs all stiffened at the name of Ushijima and immediately left after that. </p><p>“Hey hey hey! You must be really strong to have sent them running!” Bokuto said as he clapped Tendou on the back. “Thanks for the help. You see, Hinata is my most precious disciple and I wouldn’t want him to get hurt.” </p><p>Tendou whirled around and smiled again. “Chibi-chan, I didn’t know that you were the disciple of Bokuto Kotaro! That makes you even more interesting!”</p><p>Hinata beamed. “You’ve heard of Bokuto-san? That’s amazing.” Hinata exclaimed as he jumped around, already forgetting the incident. </p><p>Bokuto held his head high and puffed out his chest. Hinata knew just how to lift people up. Bokuto waved Hinata closer before ruffling his hair. It was really soft. He then turned back to the redhead.<br/>
“You mentioned Ushijima. Do you know each other?”</p><p>Tendou smirked in response, “Satori Tendou, Ushijima’s best friend. We went against Chibi-chan’s team and lost. He even managed to,” he made a dramatic pause, “wait for it….block Ushijima!” Tendou said while making jazz hands. </p><p>“Oya? I'm proud of you Hinata! Since we’re all volleyball players, how about playing a game? I wouldn’t mind playing against you, Tendou! We could even flip a coin to see who’s team Hinata is on.”</p><p>Hinata, excited at the prospect of playing with both his ‘teacher’ and one of his greatest opponents, gave Tendou his best puppy-dog eyes. Tendou flinched before grabbing his hand and placing it over his heart, “How can I say no to those eyes! Well, you have yourself a deal~”</p><p>Tendou was about to do his signature finger dance when he was pulled into a side-hug and practically dragged by his new acquaintance. </p><p>“Then it’s settled. We’ll have the greatest match ever!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can Bokuto fight? I feel like he has the strength to do so, but maybe that's just me. I'm sorry that I couldn't properly capture the Bokuto and Tendou interactions.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Sassy Duo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shopping trips aren't fun.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata shuffled around nervously. He didn’t want to say yes, but he was also too afraid to say no. </p>
<p>“C’mon chibi-chan, it’ll be fun! Tobio will be sooo jealous once he finds out that you got the chance to hang out with me!”</p>
<p>Ah, so that’s why the Great King was so insistent on joining Hinata on his shopping trip. Well, what’s the worst that could happen? At least he was guaranteed some type of protection if he ran into thugs again. </p>
<p>“Mm! Then I’ll join you.” Hinata said, jumping at the chance to make Kageyama angry. <br/>He was surprised when Oikawa suddenly looped his arm around him and ruffled his hair. <br/>“That’s the spirit, but don’t tell Iwa-chan that I’m doing this. Okay? Also, why is your hair so damn soft?”</p>
<p>Hinata shrugged but leaned into the touch. He found Oikawa’s friend to be very intimidating and was willingly to keep this interaction to himself if it meant avoiding ‘Iwa-chan’. He also liked that the Great King had complimented his hair, that was definitely a plus! </p>
<p>Hinata was about to speak when Oikawa pulled out his phone and took a quick picture with Hinata. “There, now I have proof. So, where to, chibi-chan? I’m assuming that you want to buy something volleyball related.” </p>
<p>“Ah, yes. I need a new pair of shoes. Natsu, my little sister, accidentally spilled some coffee on mine. At first I was mad, like ‘gwah,’ but then I realized that I should have brought them to my room. Mom gave me money to buy some shoes and whatever I need. Ack! I didn't mean to bore you! Do you have any siblings, Great King?”</p>
<p>Hinata wasn’t used to talking his mouth off in front of strangers. What if they got mad at him?</p>
<p>It seemed as if the Great Kings had noticed his inner struggle because he merely smiled and started pushing Hinata towards the commercial center.</p>
<p>“Why yes, I do have a sibling. An older sister. She can be a pain, but she’s the only person that can stand by my side and look as stunning as me! Also, you can call me Oikawa-senpai if you want. I won’t stop you!” Oikawa made a peace sign before grabbing Hinata by the shoulder.</p>
<p>Hinata let himself be steered by the Great King. He would have guessed that the Great Kin- no, Oikawa was an only child with the way in which he acted. Hinata stared at Oikawa suspiciously. Must be his good looks, he thought and nodded at his explanation.  </p>
<p>They were walking past neon stores when Hinata noticed something important. </p>
<p>“Oikawa-senpai, I think that we walked past the store.” Hinata said, finally unlatching himself from Oikawa’s grip in order to point back at the large store that was now way behind them.</p>
<p>“Huh? Oh, the shoes at that store are not that good. I know a better place! Just follow along like a good little duckling, okay?”</p>
<p>“D-duckling?!” Hinata screeched while blushing in embarrassment. What was worse was that Oikawa only gave him a smug grin before dragging him farther down the street. They had been walking for a while before Oikawa let out a satisfactory “Ah-ha!” followed by “We’re here! Come along, chibi-chan. This is the best place to get your shoes. Lady Kiro keeps the shoes in tip-top condition.” </p>
<p>“Oka-”</p>
<p>“Karasuno’s mini-spider man! I knew I recognized that orange fluff from somewhere! How come you’re alone?”</p>
<p>Hinata jumped when he suddenly felt a random hand on his shoulder and crashed against Oikawa, who was holding the door open. They tumbled into the store and only stopped because Oikawa managed to steady himself in time. </p>
<p>Hinata, now leaning against the wall, blinked slowly. He wasn’t expecting to run into another person anytime soon. Especially one from another team. Bumping into Oikawa was already quite random,but bumping into Terushima was even more random. </p>
<p>Oikawa pretended to dust himself off, before making the face (the one that all of the setters seem to have). <br/>“What do you mean alone? He’s here with me.”</p>
<p>Terushima glanced at Oikawa, eyeing him up and down, before turning to Hinata. <br/>“Why don’t you hang out with me? I’m pretty sure I’m more fun than him!” He said while smiling. </p>
<p>Oikawa in turn, gave Terushima a polite smile before getting very close to Teru’s face.<br/>“What makes you think that he’s not having fun?” The tension was thick as the two glared at each other. <br/>Hinata nearly fainted as he recalled all of the times he nearly had an altercation at the bathroom. This was exactly like that. </p>
<p>Luckily, Terushima backed down and gave a cocky grin. <br/>“I like you. The name’s Terushima Yuji.”</p>
<p>Oikawa rolled his eyes before hmphing. “Oikawa Tooru.” </p>
<p>“Ah, I knew I recognized you!”</p>
<p>“What just happened?” Hinata breathed out slowly. This day was turning out to be too stressful to handle.  </p>
<p>Terushima grinned and stood next to Oikawa, “The start of a new friendship. You know,” Terushima turned to Oikawa, “I’m pretty sure that you would look good with a piercing. The ladies love that.”</p>
<p>Oikawa’s eyes lit up, “Sure, why not.”</p>
<p>-----<br/>Iwaizumi had been eating when he felt a chill go down his back. </p>
<p>His mother semed to notice and said, "Is something wrong?"</p>
<p>Iwaizumi frowned, "Oikawa's about to do something stupid."</p>
<p>His mother said nothing as she stared at her son.</p>
<p>"I see."</p>
<p>------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me! I haven’t bought my shoes yet!” Hinata said, finally having enough.</p>
<p>“Oh, right”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>